Teen Wolf: Halloween
by Winged Film Company
Summary: Todd Howard is murdered at the hands of masked killer Michael Myers. During the spree, Michael heads to Beacontown and runs into the real Teen Wolf, Scott Howard. Michael murders Scott's girlfriend Boof, giving Scott a pure hatred for Myers. But, in the meantime, a new girl begins to visit Scott and develop feelings for him.


Todd Howard is playing some NES Boxing. He's getting ready for a big championship match at Hamilton.

But, there is a problem. Michael Myers, one of the most InFamous serial killers, is at it again. Obviously up to no good.

Todd is just about to finish the last part on the NES Game, as Michael breaks the front door down. He finds himself in Todd's room and takes the NES controller away from him, as Todd confusingly tries to take it back. Michael wraps it around Todd's neck, trying to strangle him.

Cutting off circulation, he drags him to the top of the roof and notices a stack of bricks there. Michael also saw some girls walking by, but that was only because Todd did too and pointed it out. "What are you gonna do, kill me in front of some girls?!" He asked. Michael didn't answer that, and wrapped the wiring tighter. He then took the controller part of it and shoved it in his mouth. Just then, Todd began to "Wolf Out", and he jabbed Michael in the eyes with his claws, nearly blinding him.

Michael was able to grab a now fully transformed "Teen Wolf" and threw him off of the roof (by pure luck), onto the bricks. The Girls did coincidentally stop to watch the action, but they were on edge when Todd was thrown off the roof. Todd had also landed back first on a piece of a pickaxe on the way down. Michael also fell off as he couldn't see where he was going.

When one of the girls looked at Todd, he slowly closed his eyes and his wolf hair began to fade. He was dead, but Michael wasn't. For whatever reason, he wanted the Howards dead. It's an unspecified reason we'll find out.

Michael picked up Todd's corpse and threw it into the horrified girls, pushing them over.

Now, Michael was headed to Beacontown.

Scott Howard, now in his 12th Year at Beacontown High, has been living with the ability to transform into a werewolf. It sounds fun, but it ain't easy.

Scott still goes through bullies and is going through everyday struggles.

But, yesterday was tragic for him.

"Scott? Come down here!" Yelled Harold Howard, Scott's father. Scott was doing some homework, but dropped it and came downstairs, to find his father looking kinda sad. "Scott, there's some sad news. Your cousin, Todd, has died." Harold told his son. "Died?! How?" Scott asked. "T-T-The report says that he was found dead on a sidewalk." Harold said, with his voice shaking. "Some teenage girls had reported to the police that he was...thrown of a house by a man in a white mask who fell off with him. But that's the one who got up and threw him into the girls." He continued. "Who did it? Who?!" Scott demandingly asked. "That wasn't confirmed, Scott. All I know is he is dead. He was rushed to a hospital and he didn't make it." Harold said. He walked away, and headed to his room.

Scott knew how his dad felt, and could agreeably understand. Scott also headed to his room, in shock.

But, thankfully he is attending the funeral in November. For both Scott and Harold, it's been kinda tragic with the loss of a loved one.

But what about fowards in time?

At his school, a new girl has arrived. But, he doesn't have the hots for her since he's in a relationship with Boof. The new girl isn't quite smart, but has quite an imagination and is pretty nice. At the end of the day Scott was at his locker when he heard a "crash!". He looked around curiously until he saw the new girl, grounded. Two guys were just repeatedly shoving her against a locker. Scott decided to get in on the action and turn the tables.

"Hey!" He yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked. "Banging." One of the guys responded. The two guys heard a growl and saw The Wolf behind them. He went up to them and jabbed both of them in the eyes with his claws, but it didn't blind them. Confusing...

Scott picked up one of the bullies and threw him into a locker. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He mocked. The other one... Well, got even more injured. He was clawed by The Wolf and chucked into the door. THE GLASS DOOR. Both of them guys were reported to be critically injured later on. Scott felt about 50 eyeballs pointed at him, but he ran off right away. One of those eyes belonged to a man who was dressed up creepily and had a kitchen knife equipped. But he was hiding in the bathroom.

He headed to the woods, where he knew he wouldn't be found. But, when he was there he saw some really kinda creepy stuff: A young man hanging from a noose off a tree, a mangled bear, some frogs and toads being hung by the legs off a tree, and papers with pentagrams drawn on them nailed to trees.

Just then, a man wearing a white mask, dark blue coveralls and had a kitchen knife equipped. None other than Michael Myers. He saw Scott and thought "Didn't I kill you already?!" because he had killed one werewolf already. He tried stabbing Scott but he had gotten away much too quickly.

Scott got home and ran into his room, and stayed there for a while. But before he could even lay down on his bed, he ended up getting the crap scared out of him by a trespasser by the window. It was the girl he stood up for earlier. She thanks him for saving her and tells him her name is Riley McDillon. She was a friend of Todd Howard, and she happened to be one of the girls walking by the murder. "So, do you have a name?" She asked Scott. "Lon Chaney?" Scott was still in his wolf form. "No! No. It's Scott. Scott Howard." Scott replied. "Howard? You must be related to --" Riley began. "Who?" Scott asked. "Todd Howard? That boy who was thrown off the roof and killed." She continued.

"My dad told me." Scott told her. "I didn't know him well but he told me that Todd was murdered. What exactly happened?" He asked. "Todd was thrown off a building by a man named Michael Myers." Riley explained. "That actor?" Scott asked. "No! But, Todd probably died due to the impact." She replied. "His funeral will be in a few days."

"What was your reason for saving me, Scott?" Riley asked. "Do you have a crush on me?" She continued . "CRUSH?! I've only just met you. And besides, I already have a girl." Scott replied, kinda laughing. "But I saved you because they would have maybe killed you if I didn't. There was already one death, and we don't need another." Scott explained. Just then, Harold yelled "Scott! Dinner!" . "Well, my dad wants me. Supper." Scott told Riley. "I have to get going to. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Riley said, and crawled out Scott's window. Sure, he had only just met her, but the worst had only just came.

20 minutes earlier...

Well, Scott and Boof had a date planned. It was set for Tomorrow. But, that was about to be rudely interrupted and abruptly cancelled.

On the way home from school, while Scott was beating the hell out of those bullies, Michael was actually there that whole time. You know, the guy reported to be "hiding" "creepily dressed" and so on, but getting to the point.

Michael had mistaken Scott for Todd, despite that he had killed Todd already. Mike hasn't quite recovered from the events of Halloween 2. He's still partially blind and can't really see well. He can, just not very well. So, apparently, Scott and Boof were living their normal lives as Michael just stared at them. That was when Michael got confused, thinking it was Todd. But anyways, Michael thought that he would somehow effect Scott by killing off a loved one. And of course, Todd had already been shoved out of the way, and someone else was next.

As Boof made her way home from school, she felt someone behind her, expecting Scott, but it wasn't. It was Michael. He did the exact same thing he did to Todd, except he used a rope instead of an NES Controller. He did not even use his knife, or at least not until the very end of the attack, in which he scratched an "M" on the near dead body of Boof with his knife.

20 minutes later...

Scott turned back to normal and had finished supper, and headed back to his room, when he had heard the phone ring. He assumed that it was for his dad, so he just headed up to his room. Harold answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?" The operator asked. " Uhhh...Harold. Howard. " Harold responded. "Well, does someone named Scott live here? This is for him. He needs to come down urgently!" The operator said.

Scott came and answered the phone. "Scott? This is the sheriff. We have a bit of bad news for you. A murder was committed not to far away from you, and I think it was your girlfriend." The sheriff replied. "Wait, you mean Boof has been murdered? By who?!" Scott demanded. "Well, the DNA tests of the footprints say it was Michael Myers. Myers is responsible for now over 19 homicides, and we need you to come down to her home. You know, for the last few moments, because she is still alive." The sheriff said.

Scott headed to Boof, where he found her dying. As Boof said a few more things to him before concluding telling him she loved him, Scott was turned into the wolf. She passed away in the wolfs hands, bringing him to near tears, but not quite. Scott vows to one thing: Kill Michael Myers.

The next day, Scott was pretty turned off by the next homicide. It was already enough having his cousin die, but it's really tough through his girlfriend. In fact, he thought all day about what he was gonna do to Myers. Stiles notices his sudden change in behavior and questions it. Scott tells him he's fine and just writes a bit more.

Harold was waiting for his son to get back home, planning a surprise. Scott opened the front door to have half the crap scared out of him by his dad, who was wearing a hockey mask that resembles Jason Voorhees. "Dad! What was that about?!" Scott asked. "It's Halloween tomorrow. I just kinda wondered if you were ready." Harold asked. "I already have a costume: A Werewolf. " Scott replied and headed upstairs. He just wanted to have some time alone.

He just sat in his room, and just looked down for a bit. Just then, he was scared at the window again by Riley. She had noticed something about Scott. "What you been up to?" She asked. "Thinking. Lots of thinking." He replied. "About how I am going to kill Michael Myers." Scott said, with sadness and anger both mixed in one in his voice.

"Why? What for?" Riley asked. "To avenge both my cousin and my girlfriend." Scott replied, and beginning to transform into the wolf. He eventually turned into the wolf. His eyes turned red. "What happened?" She asked him. "My girl was murdered. It's been going on for too long." He said, with a shake in his voice. A minor tear was shed, but nothing much.

HALLOWEEN

Scott was waiting for Myers to show up. At the wrong time, Michael did. "Hey, blank face!" He yelled at Michael. "Your killing spree ends here!" He continued. Michael slashed Scott in the back with his knife. Ouch! But, Scott turned into the wolf. Michael was speared into a tree, but he almost hit a high schooler wearing a Phantom of The Opera style mask (guess the cameo) on the way there. "Why don't you watch where your going!" He yelled. Michael stabbed the kid 4 times, killing him.

Now, Scott and Michael got into a huge brawl. Hand to Hand. Wolf to Human. Good vs Evil. Hero vs Villian. Michael pushed Scott to the ground and placed his foot on his neck. He threw a piece of paper at him that had something written on it. Just before Michael got away with choking Scott, he was kicked in the nuts. It was Riley. "What are you doing here?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Scott yelled at her. "I've had experience with Michael." She replied. "Now let's go!" Demanded Riley. Scott just went along with it. They hid in the high school gym, which they had to break into.

"Scott, you do know he threw this at you, right?" Riley showed him the paper Michael threw at him.

"Howard: I'm going to kill you and your man dogs! Thanks to the fact that Todd decided to prevent me from killing the coach, I'm going to kill you.

SIGNED, MICHAEL MYERS"

read the note.

"HEY MICHAEL! DOWN HERE!" Scott yelled in a deep voice. Michael drew closer. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Scott said. Michael attempted to stab Scott, but failed as he was blocked. Scott punched Michael in the face and scratched the ever living hell out of him. He went excruciatingly long on him. "I told you it would end, Myers!" Scott taunted. Michael reached for his knife, but Scott slapped it out of his hand and, well, believe it or not, stabbed him in the chest. Michael's head plopped and he was dead.

"Michael?" Scott asked, now unsure of what he did. "Michael!" He continued, as Michael's corpse just lied there. "I'm...I'm a...--"

"Hero!" Riley yelled. "Wait, what?!" Scott asked in confusion. "I've waited for the day to come." She explained. She went up to Scott and...well...

Kissed him

Scott wasn't quite ready for that one but he accepted it. She went all amorous and romantic on him, just because he defeated Michael Myers. Scott got in on the action as well, and gave the same treatment back. Now, the battle is over.

"Scott?" Riley asked. "What?" He asked. "I have to tell you that I love you. I have always wanted to see Michael Myers be killed right in front of me. I had to move because he killed my dad and I don't have a mom, because she was killed in the same way." Riley continued. "I love you." Riley continued, then kissed Scott again.

Michael's body laid cold and dead on the gym floor. "...I think we're going to need something." Scott added, as he walked over to Michael and pulled his mask off his face.

Scott Howard had avenged his cousin and his former girlfriend. Keep in mind that he also has killed one of the most devilish murders in history.

Alternative Ending

As Riley was about to make out with him, another boy ran in. "Hey!! You guys!" The kid yelled. He was wearing a life preserver. "Who are you?!" Scott asked. "You look a lot like me." He continued. "I'm Marty McFly. I have came here in a time machine from 1985." The Kid said. "1985? It's still the 80's! Why don't you go further in time?!" Scott asked.

"We must warn you about the future!" Said an older man, with white hair, who had appeared out of nowhere, Emmet Brown. "You had fun killing Michael Myers, huh? Well, there's something that happens in the future we need to take care of, Howard!" Said The Doc. "A man with a green mask and chainsaw!" He continued. "They call him...

LEATHERF--

TO BE CONTINUED

Happy Halloween, everyone.


End file.
